Ralsei
Ralsei is the one of the three Heroes mentioned during the opening of Chapter 1 of Deltarune, specifically the "Prince of the Dark" that was talked about. Ralsei is the second party member the players will have access to. Being a scarf wielder, he focuses mainly on Magic and has access to the 'Pacify' and 'Heal Prayer' spells. Ralsei takes the role of the party's wizard. Like Susie, he cannot ACT by himself unless Kris gives the order. Profile Appearance Ralsei appears as a short goat-creature wearing a wizard's outfit, complete with pastel-green tints on his cape and hat. He also has a long red scarf wrapped around his neck and dons a pair of green colored glasses. When taking off his hat, it is revealed his face is quite identical to Asriel Dreemurr. Personality Ralsei is a kind-hearted Darkner who appears amiable and optimistic towards his teammates. Ralsei also displays signs of affection towards Kris and Susie, due to their willingness to help him fulfill the Prophecy. Unlike Susie, it appears that he dearly hates violence and prefers to solve most conflicts with pacifism. Ralsei is revealed to enjoy baking cakes for his friends and seems quite flustered when revealing his actual face in front of his allies. Main Story Chapter 1 Ralsei makes his debut in this chapter, first appearing when Kris and Susie arrive in the Kingdom of Darkness. Upon their first meeting, Ralsei tells them the Prophecy of the Delta Rune. However, he is knocked away by Lancer, who engages in combat with the Heroes. After defeating Lancer, Ralsei decides to join the Heroes on a quest to save the universe from falling into darkness. He even offers Kris a tutorial on how to handle Darkners with either violence or pacifism. As the Heroes venture throughout Dark World, Ralsei occasionally comments on how his teammates are seemly getting along with each other, hoping to make good friends. At multiple points of the adventure, the Heroes encounter Lancer attempting to halt their process but eventually joining their quest near the climax. Upon reaching Card Castle, the Heroes are immediately captured by King's Spade guards and locked away in the Dungeon. Despite this, Susie manages to free Kris and Ralsei, allowing the trio to resume their adventure. The Heroes eventually reach the top of the castle, where Lancer attempts to reason with his father. However, King resorts to using his son as a hostage in an attempt to force the heroes to surrender. This attempt fails and the Lightners manage to defeat the power-hungry tyrant (outcome depends on player's choice). During the aftermath of the adventure, Ralsei bids his friends farewell, showing his true face to Susie and Kris, and hopes that someday they'll meet again in the future. In Battle Spells ; Pacify : (Requires 16% TP) If the enemy is tired or sleepy, he can cast this spell to instantly pacify them without the needing of ACTing. : "SPARE a tired enemy by putting them to sleep" ; Heal Prayer : (Requires 32% TP) Depending on his Magic stat, he heals a small amount of the selected Party Member's health. This spell is extremely useful when fighting Bosses without healing items. : "Heavenly light restores a little HP to one party member. Depends on Magic." ; Dual Heal : (Requires 50% TP) Depending on his Magic stat, he heals a small amount of all Party Member's Health. Only available as an ACT command during the King fight. : "Your SOUL shined its power on Ralsei!" Trivia * Ralsei, unlike Susie, hates fighting and will even sometimes comment on your violent behavior if you tend to FIGHT monsters rather than ACT on them. * Ralsei is an anagram of "Asriel." His appearance even resembles that of the saved prince. **Similar to Flowey in Undertale, Ralsei introduces the in-battle mechanics of the game. In fact, Ralsei speaks the same quote about the protagonist's SOUL. * According to the Party menu, Ralsei is a LV1 Lonely Prince at the start of the game. "Dark-World being. Has no subjects." ** However, if the Ragger is equipped, it will change to LV1 Prickly Prince. "Deals damage with his rugged scarf." ** Another title is the LV1 Fluffy Prince, shown when the Dainty Scarf is equipped. "Weak, but has nice healing powers." * Unlike the two other party members, Ralsei is the only one that has never been explicitly shown in the Light World. Category:Characters